Harry Potter and the Elva Seed
by Lazy Lazuli
Summary: Harry Potter is back for his sixth year at Hogwarts. People expect a moody teenager depressed over his godfather's death, but instead receive a man who is enjoying his life, yet definitely prepared for the upcoming war. #1 in Spherium Alliance Series


_Mister Lazy Lazuli is proud to present…_

**Harry Potter and the Elva Seed**

Lazy Lazuli

Chapter 1

Mirror, Mirror, in my hand…

This Chapter is dedicated to Dobby, Winky, and Not Kreacher

Sirius Black, of Number Twelve, Grimmauld place, was proud to say that he was perfectly normal, thank-you-very-much.

He was also proud to say that he was perfectly capable of lying. After all, no normal wizard would be walking down Privet Drive, stopping at Number Four, and elevating himself through the window while under a disillusionment charm.

Sirius's heart plunged into his stomach when he saw the state of Harry's room, and his guilt for being "dead" for even a week increased. Not to mention he had no idea how Harry would react when he suddenly showed up when he was supposed to be dead.

"Harry?" he called out. Instantly, there was a wand on his throat.

"So…" drawled out Harry Potter, his eyes narrowed. "Which Death Eater has Voldemort sent to pretend to be my godfather? Malfoy, maybe? Dolohov?"

"Harry, it's me! I can prove it; ask me a question only I would know!"

Harry's gaze softened, but he didn't lower his wand. "Why was your uncle burned off the Black Tapestry?"

"He left me money when he died." stated Sirius. Slowly the wand lowered.

"Sirius?" asked Harry wonderingly, and at that moment, Sirius could see a child finding what exactly what he wanted for Christmas under the tree, but unwilling to believe it. "But… you died?

"I… yeah, I did." admitted Sirius. "But because of the way I died, I was allowed to come back long enough to do this."

Immediately, Sirius started rooting through Harry's trunk.

Harry was puzzled. "You were allowed to come back long enough to invade my privacy?"

Sirius chuckled as he pulled out the newly repaired two way mirror. "No, I meant, long enough to do _this_." Then Sirius pointed his wand and cast a complicated spell on the mirror. And then he started fading.

"Goodbye, Harry. Your parents and I love you very much."

"No! Sirius! Don't leave!" cried out Harry, and then he collapsed onto hid bed and started sobbing.

"Come on, Harry, you're not going to get any girls if you keep crying all the time!"

Harry looked up at the sound of Sirius's voice. It was coming from the mirror. Harry picked up the mirror to find the smiling face of Sirius Black looking back at him.

"Sirius! You… here… how?"

"I went back to Grimmauld Place and got my mirror, which I threw past the Veil of Death. The charm that I cast on yours strengthened the connection so it could still work while one half was beyond the veil." explained Sirius. "And there's something else. I didn't have time to completely activate this charm, so tap the mirror with your wand."

Harry did so. The mirror tripled in size width wise, and then bent so it was divided into three sections, making it resembled a mirror screen muggles used while sunbathing. In the middle was Sirius's face, grinning at Harry's shock. On the left was Harry's mother, and on the right was Harry's father.

"Harry! Oh, it's really you!" sobbed Lily Potter. "I'm so sorry Harry, it was so selfish of me to die and leave you with those horrible people, and I've wanted to talk to you for so long, and then Sirius's mirror…"

"That's okay, Mum, it's not like _you_ were the one who put me with the Dursleys." Harry's expression darkened as he remembered his Headmaster.

His headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, the supposed greatest sorcerer in the whole world, whose best solution for the boy who lived, was to stick him with horrible relatives for more than half his life. For five years, Harry had blindly followed Albus Dumbledore, but that was definitely subject to change.

Then Harry realized his father had still not spoken. "Dad? No comment?" he said teasingly.

"I… You look just like me." said James, still looking dumbfounded.

"Honestly, James, "You look just like me"?" cried out Lily Potter in exasperation. "You haven't seen your son in fifteen years, and that's all you can say?"

"Well, it's still better crying everyone, Lils!" James said indignantly. This provoked a huge row among Lily and James, while Sirius sulked in the middle, muttering "What was I thinking, putting myself in the middle?"

Harry laughed, and then said, "Well, it's time for me do my chores. Should I just fold you up, or…?"

James ignored the question. "Chores? What chores?"

Harry's smile faltered. "Oh, it's okay, they're not that bad." His parents were unconvinced. "Well, okay, they are, but I can talk to you guys now, right?"

Lily burst into tears again, and Sirius said. "Well, all right, but let us know as soon as it gets to be too much, okay? You can just fold the mirror into regular size, and when that happens, we get to rest. We can't be open too long, without closing the mirror, though, remember that."

Harry closed the mirror and placed it on the "spot of honour" on his beside table. Then, after opening the windows shades and clearing up his room a bit, he walked downstairs, happier than he had been in a long time.

Harry was humming as he started breakfast for the three Dursleys. Vernon was shocked when he saw Harry happily slaving away at the kitchen. "What are you smiling at, boy?" he demanded gruffly.

Harry merely grinned at his uncle and said "It's a wonderful day, isn't it?"

Vernon's eyes narrowed suspiciously at Harry. "Well, if it's such a wonderful day, you can go weed the garden and plant the new flower seeds your aunt just bought! "_That'll show him_! thought Uncle Vernon.

"Sure thing, Uncle Vernon." said Harry. "I know it must be tough to live in a house with such abysmal looking front garden, and I'm happy to help."

Then Harry ran to the front garden before his uncle could realization his precious house had been insulted.

~*~

Harry kneeled before his aunt's petunia bed, his back aching in the scorching hot sun. When he reached into the bag of petunia bulbs for the twentieth time that day, he pulled out something that was not a petunia bulb.

It was a pale green seed the size of a marble, a perfectly round sphere, and looked like it couldn't possibly belong with the petunias. Deciding it had been accidentally mixed with the regular bulbs, Harry moved to throw it away. But then he hesitated. Surely it wouldn't hurt to plant this seed? Maybe in a quiet corner of the backyard, where know one would notice? It could be his own little pet Herbology project.

It the far corner of the Dursleys backyard, the Elva Seed was planted.

And in a hidden tower of Hogwarts, for the first time in a thousand years, an elf spoke, in a loud, croaky voice. "_The Elva Seed has been returned to the Earth. The Transfer of Power may begin."_


End file.
